


The Strong, The Weak, And The Guardians

by AceSpade



Series: Stone-Cold Guardians [1]
Category: Dead Rising, Devil May Cry, Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Guards, I don't know what this was supposed to be, I'm Sorry, Infinity Gems, M/M, Weak people, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: "Alright, so obviously we need the strongest-""No." Spencer said, cutting Tony off. "Giving the strongest people the stones is too predictable. We need to be strategic, right?"Steve took a moment to think. "....Are you telling us to give them to people that aren't technically capable of handling them?""Thank you, Spencer!" Clint pointed his entire hand at him, as if asking for a handshake. "Yes, that's exactly what we're saying. Because if we give it to the stronger, more capable people then it would be obvious and you'd be attacked right away! Be unpredictable!"{Takes place during Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite, with the addition of characters from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3}
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Stone-Cold Guardians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Strong, The Weak, And The Guardians

"We have the stones." The Captain buzzed in. "Everyone, back at HQ."

"Already here." Danvers saluted, walking towards him from the door. "Next step?"

"That'll have to wait, we're missing a few people." He replied, looking at Carol's team.

Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Thor and herself. It was a group of four.

"Who's your fifth person?" He raised an eyebrow at her. It wasn't like her to forget her teammates like that.

"Dante." She replied. "Said he had some 'business' to take care of on the way here, so he dropped out of the plane. Literally."

"Ouch. He'll be fine?"

"Don't doubt it. He can regenerate, after all." She turned to the lounge area. "Waiting for everyone, right?"

"Yeah." "Then I'll stay here." She sat down, sighing.

\----

"Is everyone here?" Tony counted the people around the room. The number was the same as last time, but with the exception of two. "Who're the new people?"

There was a timid guy sitting between Hulk and Rocket on his left-hand side, and right across from him someone that looked very much like Dante, who was sitting beside him. They both weren't there at the last meeting, that's for sure.

"This brat followed me." Dante looked over at his lookalike. "So, I decided it was fine for him to be here. Don't worry, he won't cause any trouble. Right?"

The other let out a small huff, then nodded. "Good! Don't worry, he promised not to make any trouble."

Tony sighed. "Let's hope promises work on him. But that didn't answer my question."

"Vergil." Dante's lookalike replied, now looking - more like glaring - at him. "That is my name."

"Cold much?" Tony looked at Dante. "Is he your brother or something?"

"Nice guess, but not as close. Thought it would've been obvious though." He looked at Vergil, then back around the room quickly. "We're twins."

"His guess is on the mark - we don't look exactly like each other any more."

"Shut up, you." That earned another huff from Vergil, though it wasn't as frustrated as the one from earlier.

"Uh-huh. Alright then." Tony averted his gaze from Vergil and Dante to the other person - a guy with a blue suit on, and whose posture seemed a bit timid. "You?"

He seemed startled at the sudden interaction, but Tony brushed it off. "P-Phoenix! Phoenix Wright, lawyer."

Rocket raised an eyebrow. "You're a lawyer? What kind of power is that?"

"The power of... lawyer-ing?" He shrugged nervously. "I don't know, I'm just here."

"Do you mind if I ask how you got here?" Rogers asked. Phoenix shook his head.

"I walked. From the front. I was supposed to be at a courtroom, but I guess I took a wrong turn..."

"Yeah, a wrong turn." Tony said, rolling his eyes. He looked away, shaking his head. "There's no courtroom anywhere near here, you probably took a wrong turn 50 blocks away."

"It's possible, I was biking for a long distance-"

Tony silenced him. "Shut up. That was rhetorical."

"As long as they aren't part of our enemy group, it's fine." Ryu said. "They seem capable enough."

"Yeah, and if I get my head bitten off or something, I don't mind having a lawyer around to see it." Frank joked, though he seemed serious.

Tony looked at everyone else, stopping at Hawkeye. "You look like you have something to say, Clint. Something up?"

Hawkeye snapped his head up at him, cracking a bone or two. "Huh? Oh, uh- yeah. Actually it's about the stones."

"Well, we should get these two out of here then." Rocket suggested, pointing at Vergil and Phoenix. "We can't have them listen in."

"No, it's fine for them to be here. It would help if they were, actually." Clint replied, leaning back on his seat.

Steve looked at Tony, then to Clint and nodded. "Go on."

"Since we have all six, we'd need to keep them out of enemy hands, right? If we have them all in one place, and someone gets to one, they'll get them all. So what if we scatter them?"

Chun-Li nodded along. "Hm. You're suggesting we have six different places for the stones."

"No, not places. Those can be easily raided." His attention turned back to Carol. "Six people. Like guardians, y'know?"

"I understand." Ryu leaned forward. "You are saying six of us should hold the stones."

"Yeah, exactly that." He nodded, then looked up at the ceiling, leaning even father back.

"Alright, so obviously we need the strongest-"

"No." Spencer said, cutting Tony off. "Giving the strongest people the stones is too predictable. We need to be strategic, right?"

Steve took a moment to think. "....Are you telling us to give them to people that aren't technically _capable_ of handling them?"

"Thank you, Spencer!" Clint pointed his entire hand at him, as if asking for a handshake. "Yes, that's exactly what we're saying. Because if we give it to the stronger, more capable people then it would be obvious and you'd be attacked right away! Be unpredictable!"

Tony looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be looking at either Tony, Carol and Steve, Clint, Spencer and possibly Phoenix. Which caught his attention.

"Thor?" He asked. "Have something to add?"

"Yes, actually." He said, looking around, then settling on Tony. "If we give the stones to people who are deemed unworthy, then we could protect them for longer."

"They've got a point." Dante said. "Give 'em to the weaker little runts and this'll be a breeze, since the "bad guys" will be too busy checking the stronger ones."

"I vote Frank." Clint said, looking at Frank. "He seems gullible."

"Ouch." Frank said, narrowing his eyes at him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. And while I don't argue that I'm not capable, I'm just offended I was the first person you chose."

"If it helps," Spencer started, interrupting their conversation. "I was going to vote the lawyer."

Phoenix just let out a sound, which sounded more like a whine than anything, as he shrunk in his seat.

"I vote Lawyer and Verge." Dante said swinging Ebony around his finger. "No baddies know them around here. It's not like they'd be found out easily."

"Well, in that case," Vergil said, glaring at Dante. "I will put my vote on Dante, the lawyer and myself. Since both of us are more powerful together and the stones will only enhance my need for power."

"...Fair point. I'll keep ya in check."

"If... we're voting on who keeps these 'stones'..." Phoenix said. "And not many of you look like a basic human, I vote we give them to people who don't have superpowers. Like me, except maybe not me?"

Tony hummed, letting everyone talk with each other about their votes.

"....Alright, guys. What do you say? Anyone that has a majority?"

Ryu looked at Phoenix. "I think Mr. Wright has the most votes. Besides that, Frank West?"

"Hey, I didn't even get a vote!" Frank said.

"Well, now's your time." Carol replied cooly. Frank looked around.

"Actually, I wasn't going to vote myself or Wright or anyone like that." He said, his attention back at the three at the front. "I was going to say Spiderman."

"Huh?" Peter asked. "Me? Why me? I'm not a basic human."

"Well yeah, but think about it." Frank used his fingers to count. "Just take off the mask and outfit and bam. You're a kid. Second of all, if the stone ever gets out of reach, your spider web things would help in getting it back quickly. Third, gymnastics make a great dodging mechanism. It'd be good."

Steve looked over at Peter. "He makes some good points."

"Banner, do you have any votes?" Ryu asked. Bruce looked around.

"Well, I'm pretty sure two go off to Frank and Phoenix, but just to be on the safe side, you said unpredictable, right Spencer?"

"Yeah." Spencer replied. "That's exactly what I said."

"Then I'm going to go with Redfield. Him or Dante."

"Flattered." Dante replied. "Where's that guy anyway?"

"Nap." Steve replied. "Said he ran into someone he didn't want to, and now he's sleeping it off."

"Who's doin' what now?"

"Speak of the devil." Steve turned around. "Redfield, are you alright?"

"Fine. Just tired still." He looked away. "Some bad memories, that's all. It won't hinder the mission again, that's a promise-"

Steve put his hand on Redfield's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We all have our bad times. Take a seat."

"We were discussing who we should give each stone to. As a guardian. But it can't be someone that's mega strong." Frank said. "So it has to be someone like the lawyer guy."

"Lawyer?" Chris looked over at where Clint was pointing. "Ah, Phoenix Wright. Heard of you, though I never needed to go to a court so."

"Honored that I'm known." Phoenix smiled. "You're 'Redfield'?"

"Chris Redfield." He saluted him, then took his seat. "So, guardians, huh? I'm assuming someone was talking about me?"

"Yes, that would be me." Bruce spoke up. "I was saying that since we're going with weaker, less fighting more civilized people, to be unpredictable I was voting you and Dante."

"Honored. But I don't think I qualify as capable." Chris said, wiping his eyes. "Sure, I've been in zombie apocalypses multiple times, but I'm not that capable."

"I'd like to counter that." Spencer said. "Zombie apocalypses are hard to survive once you're infected. I'm surprised you've been through multiple."

"Thanks for the assurance, but I'm not the guy you're looking for."

"On the contrary." Phoenix spoke up. "From what I got, we're looking for both 'capable' and 'not capable' people. Either way, you'd fit the book."

Chris groaned, and Steve raised his eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with guarding a stone, soldier?"

"No, nothing. Just..." He leaned forward. "I'm not lookin' to be corrupted by those things."

"You won't be corrupted." Tony looked over at him. "Special gear. I'll make it myself."

"If... If that's the case, then sure." Chris shrugged. "I don't mind being a guardian."

"Cool. So that's three." Dante said. "But there's six. I heard votes for Verge and Spider over there?"

" _Spiderman_." Peter reminded him. "And yeah, I don't mind either. But do the other two get a choice?"

"I don't think we do." Frank looked at Phoenix. "Eh. 's not like it'll be that bad anyway."

"Yeah... what he said." Phoenix nodded. "I'm fine with being a guardian."

"In that case." Vergil spoke up. "I would like to take the role up myself. But there's a condition if I do."

"Condition?" Carol asked. "What condition?"

"That my brother also receives one." Vergil looked at Dante, who seemed surprised for a moment before regaining his posture.

"What- okay, makes sense, but then that'd be all six guardians down."

"And that makes it a lot easier for us to keep in touch." Chun-Li added. "C'mon, think about it. Both brothers, two stones, one place. Easy!"

"They wouldn't know I am involved." Vergil continued. "After all, you did decide to bring me after I-"

"No, shut up. We don't talk about that." Dante smacked his hand over Vergil's mouth. "You followed me around. End of story."

Tony looked at them, slightly confused. "Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Fair." He continued. "So all six are down. Anybody have anything to add?"

"Yeah." Clint looked at them. "Uh. Which stones are we giving them? Because if the twin said he's power-hungry, I'm not sure giving him the power stone would be a good idea."

Tony looked at the stones, then back to the guardians. "Time, Space, Reality, Soul, Mind and Power. Soul, first of all-"

"Would be better with the demon hunter." Morrigan said. "Think about it- demons coming after him that he can handle, the soul stone resurrected them. He could make an entire army of either humans, demons or even both!"

"Humans _and_ demons?" Gamora asked. "Am I missing something?"

"Nothing at all. Just didn't want to mention it." Dante said, putting Ebony back in her holster. "We're half human. Half human, half demon. Fifty-fifty. Capiche?"

"That's something you don't want to talk about. Alright." Tony put his hands up, and tilted his head down diagonally. "So, soul stone?"

"Fine with me. Don't worry about the 'special gear'. I have something of my own."

Tony tossed him the stone, and he caught it. He then put it in his pocket. "I'll worry about it later."

"And your brother?" Thor asked. "What of him?"

"What of me?" Vergil echoed. "I'll take whichever stone you give to me, as long as it isn't the power stone."

"Uh." Tony looked at his options. "....Reality?" He tossed it over.

"Reality, hm?" He looked at the stone, then at his sword. "....I have a request for later, assuming you are still making this 'special gear'."

He nodded, and moved onto the next person.

"Peter! Stone?"

"Hm." Peter looked at them for a moment. "I feel like space. If I take space, then I could manipulate the space I'm in, right?"

"Possibly, yes." Thor responded instead.

"Then yeah. I'll take it."

Tony tossed it to him as well. "Special gear?"

"Mm, later."

He looked over at Phoenix, who was next in line.

"I feel like the small guy should take mind." Haggar said. "Because he's a lawyer, right? He knows a lot more than we do about murder 'n stuff."

Phoenix let out a nervous laugh. "Hehe, murder. Yeah."

"You sure you're up for this?" Steve asked the lawyer, just for reassurance.

"Yeah, of course. I won't give up." Phoenix nodded. Tony slid the stone to him, and watched as he picked it up, examined it, and put it into a locket in his chest pocket. Then he moved onto the next person.

"West, do you-"

"Time." Frank replied almost immediately. "The time stone would help a lot. Because I don't carry weapons on me, and mine usually break. Easier for me to find new weapons."

"Time it is then." Tony handed him the stone. "Special gear?"

"Also got a request." He nodded, then let Tony switch to Redfield.

"You're left with the power stone."

"Uh-huh." Chris said, half dazed. Ryu shook him out of his daze.

"Are you doing fine? You still seem tired."

"Yeah, just... I don't know honestly." He let his head fall backwards, and he closed his eyes again, running his hands down his face. "Sluggish, I guess. That encounter really threw me off."

"That's fair. Want me to hold onto the stone before you take it? So you don't feel the responsibility until later." Tony offered. Chris nodded.

"That'd be great, thanks."

"That's all for the meeting, right?" Dante stood up, stretching. "If so, I have some demon ass to kick."

"Wait, isn't that why you jumped out of the plane earlier?" Carol asked. "You still aren't done?"

"No, that wasn't what I was doing. If you really wanna know," He narrowed his eyes at Vergil. "I was stopping this insufferable bastard by running a sword through his chest."

"...Oh." Carol looked away. "Well, uh, yeah the meeting is over."

"And you're coming with me." Dante scowled at his brother. "I'm not done with you."

"I could say the same to you. Our sparring is not over." Vergil got up, and the two left, their conversation heard while they were walking.

"Like we're continuing that anytime soon."

"Hmph. You assume I won't fit that into your schedule."

\----

"Nice gear." Frank said, testing out his new camera. "Where's the stone again?"

"It's on the right side of it, if you put your fingerprints there. So no one else can access it but you." Tony said, clearly proud of his work. He went back and picked up Peter's web shooters, as well as Chris's new gun and Vergil's ribbon.

"I was wondering how the ribbon would work out. What's the magic behind that?" Frank asked.

"Nothing much. It's just a stone-hard capsule on the handle. Vergil has to hold it in order for it to be able to open. Which is why I requested the DNA samples."

"Huh."

Chris approached them, taking a seat beside Frank.

"Feeling better?" The photographer asked, leaning forward so he could look at Chris's face.

"Yeah, just fine. I was wondering about the gun."

"It's finished. The capsule is on the side, a detachable part of the gun. Where the silver lining is." Tony handed the gun to Chris. "Try it for yourself in the shooting range later. I think Carol and Thor are practicing moved with Ryu there right now."

"Thanks for the tip." Chris said. "When do you think the two brothers will be back?"

"Not anytime soon, I don't think." Tony replied, wiping his hands. "They seemed really agitated. I doubt they'll be back soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Make of this what you will, I have nothing else for this. Unless my brain decides to give me more stuff for this.
> 
> Special Gear:  
> Chris's gun - Chris's handgun since the mansion incident. On the silver lining on the side, which was added in for the stone capsule, is a fingerprint-detector for the removal of the silver lining. That's where the capsule is. Shooting with the special trigger activates an infinity storm.
> 
> Dante's sword "Rebellion" - Embedded onto the handle where Dante's palm goes is a capsule. It is removable, so Dante can change Rebellion back to it's original form. At any point in time, Dante can call on the stone for an infinity storm.
> 
> Frank's camera - Camera model Nikon D3500, for Frank's photographic needs. On the right-hand side of the camera, on the actual side itself, is a fingerprint detector for the removal of a part of the siding. That's where the capsule is. Using the camera, while having the flash on, triggers an infinity storm.
> 
> Peter's web shooters - There's two of them, but only one stone. Inside the shooters are capsules for the stones, one each. One of the shooters has the stone, the other has a plain old rock. The web shooters activate an infinity storm if the power of the stone is called on.
> 
> Phoenix's locket - A locket of Phoenix and, supposedly, his daughter, though because of the world collision, at some point his body was shaken back to when he was in his mid-twenties, so he doesn't know who the girl is. In the locket is where he keeps the time stone. Opening the locket and taking the stone out can activate an infinity storm if the power of the stone is called on.
> 
> Vergil's ribbon - A ribbon for Vergil to wrap around the handle of his sword 'Yamato'. The capsule is in the center of it, though Vergil has to hold it for it to be able to open. Whenever he wants, Vergil can call for an infinity storm, as long as holding Yamato's handle throughout the storm.


End file.
